Crash
by AoifeRose
Summary: Charlotte is an accident maybe M in later chapters Not in PP real time just another one of my day dreams ;
1. Chapter 1

Charlotte's head jolted forward and hit the steering wheel and propelled back and hit the head rest as she lost consciousness. Her last recollection was a scream from a voice she thought she knew and then darkness.

When she comes around and tries to move Charlotte realises that she can't turn her head without pain. She looks slowly to her right and sees Addison Montgomery asleep in the chair beside the bed, a blanket around her waist and her head resting on a pillow on her right shoulder. Charlotte moans as the pain in her lower abdomen makes its presence known. A tear escapes as the pain, and fear overcome her. Addison suddenly jerks awake as she hears a sob coming from the bed beside her.

'Whoa Whoa, come here' – she stands up and reaches over the side of the bed to take Charlottes hand and stroke her hair. Without thinking she places a soft kiss on the top of Charlottes head to reassure her.

'Hey, sorry I fell asleep. Long day'

'What the, where, its dark, what day?' – the incoherence in Charlotte's speech is studded with sobs and wincing as the true extent of her injuries began to emerge.

'Slow Down Charlotte. You're going to be here for a little while. I'll answer any questions you want. Just take a deep breath and relax.

'What happened? Where the hell am I? And what the hell are you doing here?'

Addison smiles as the formidable Dr. King returns to form. She sits down but doesn't take her hand away from Charlotte's. She may be ready for answers, but Addison isn't sure whether or not she is ready for that physical contact to be broken. She has a feeling that Charlotte needs to know this is real, that she's still alive and that this isn't some kind of dream. Her thoughts are confirmed when she feels Charlotte grasp her hand tight.

'You were in a car accident Charlotte. Some idiot, who was too drunk to know what day it was, broke a red light and smashed straight into the back of your car. He got away with barely a scratch. No-one else was injured apart from you. You're in St. Ambrose. And I'm here because I was there when it happened and you gave me the fright of my life. I've rung your mum. She wanted to come but I told her you'd be out of here in a week and you'd need her more then. Everyone has been in. Coop stayed last night actually, wanted to make sure I'd rung everyone important.

Addison's face suddenly clouds over and she looks down as she can't think of anything else to ramble about.

'What Addison? What's wrong?' The worry in Charlotte's voice is unmistakable.

'Charlotte you were badly injured. You broke your left wrist'; Charlotte tries to raise her left hand and for the first time and realises that the heavy weight that was holding it down is a plaster cast. 'You cracked your head off the steering wheel before the air bag deployed so you suffered a very bad concussion and some bruising to your head. And...' her voice trails off.

'Be honest Montgomery. I don't need no sugar coating'

'The seatbelt did its job Charlotte. Did its job well. But you know what happens, you've seen seatbelt injuries.

'I swear Montgomery if you don't spit it out soon, broken wrist or no broken wrist, I will strangle you'

'Charlotte you had severe internal injuries, they had to operate; I had to operate'

'You, what did you do. Jesus Addison what did you do?' Realisation suddenly dawns and tears begin to fall again as Charlotte's medical head returns. 'Well I sure as hell wasn't pregnant, but let me guess now I can't ever be'

'I'm sorry Charlotte, God I am so sorry. But you had massive internal bleeding. You were bleeding so badly we had to pump 6 pints of blood into you. Your abdomen was severely bruised and the internal and external lacerations due to the seatbelt were multiple. I had to remove your uterus. I am so sorry'

'Don't' Charlotte can't say anymore as she sheds silent tears. She'd never thought about having children. It wasn't on the agenda. But now that she is being told she can't, it is like a punch in the stomach.

Addison stands and releases the railing at the side of the bed never removing her hand from Charlotte's. As she sits down on the bed she feels Charlotte shift slowly to the left away from her.

'If I could have done anything else I would have, believe me. I tried. I tied off every bleeder I could find but you were pumping out blood faster than we could put it in'

'I don't want to know Addison, I really don't'

'Sorry, Jesus what am I saying, you don't need the details'

'No I don't'

'I can't imagine how you are feeling right now, really I can't. But I have to admit I think I have a slight insight into the fear aspect. When I saw that car smash into yours I was on the side walk. I watched you being thrown forward in the seat...' Addison reprimands herself again, why would anyone need to know these kinds of details'. 'Sorry I know too much information. Every medical instinct that should kick in escaped me for a moment. All I could think was 'fuck'! I was stuck to the spot until I heard a woman scream across the road for someone to call 911. When I got to the car I called your name but you were unconscious'

'No actually I heard you. Well I didn't know it was you at the time, but I heard someone call my name. That's all I can remember though. Probably better I suppose'.

'Definitely better'

Tears begin to fall again and Charlotte can't hide her pain any longer. Addison moves her body closer and feels Charlotte turn into her

'Ssshhhh, I'm here, I've got you'.

'Jesus Addison, why? Why Me?

Addison feels Charlotte press closer to her and she puts one hand on her lower back and strokes her hair with the other.

'I can't answer that Charlotte, you know I can't. We always ask that question. Why her? Why Him? Why Them? Why is the hardest question to answer. I wish I could but I can't'

Charlotte shivers and Addison realises she is freezing. She grabs the blanket from her chair and wraps it around her body. She places her hand back on her head and pulls it down to her shoulder; careful not to aggravate the whiplash she suffered to her neck and back. She once again places a gentle kiss on her head and cheek and feels Charlotte quiet, her breathing slowing as she falls back to sleep and the tears stop falling. She stays there for the night listening to Charlotte breathing in and out as her mind races – why, why did this have to happen to her?


	2. Chapter 2

ONE WEEK LATER

Addison opens the door and carries the shopping into the kitchen. She has insisted that Charlotte stay with her while she is recovering because she is unable to lift anything with her stitches and she only has one hand to work with. Of course it was the fight form hell to get the formidable blonde to admit she needs help. But eventually after much arguing she got her to submit to the idea. Needless to say there wasn't a 'Thank You' uttered. But Addison knew deep down that Charlotte knew in her own mind she needed help.

When she calls out her name there is no answer. She looks out on the deck and sees Charlotte sitting on the steps looking out at the sea. She opens the sliding door and stands there looking at her for a moment. Charlotte obviously doesn't hear her because she doesn't turn around. She has lost weight and Addison is concerned that her slight frame can't handle being weakened by lack of food. However every time she asks her to join her for dinner she's suddenly 'tired' or 'busy'. This evening however she is going to be neither tired nor busy because Addison is going to force feed her if she has to.

'Charlotte, you ok?'

Charlotte continues to look out onto the water – turning her neck is still causing her pain.

'I'm fine'

'I'm making dinner – Spaghetti Bolognese, nothing fancy. It will be ready around 5. I'll set a place for you'

'I'm'

Addison cuts Charlotte off before she can say anything else 'You're not anything Charlotte – anything except fragile'. Now you're going to eat if I have to tie you to the chair'

Charlotte is about to object, but since Addison left for the shops she's had too much time alone with her thoughts and she is having flashbacks to the accident which are scaring her. Addison asked her to go shopping, but the thought of getting into a car paralysed her with fear. Addison walks out onto the decking and sits down beside her on the steps. Just then Charlotte's cell phone rings.

'Sorry'

'I'll leave you to it'

'No it's only mama – sit'. She motions for Addison to sit beside her on the steps.

'Hi Mama... No ...Yes ... Addison ... a friend ... no Mama ... Not now... No... No ... Bye'

'Are all conversations with your mother that interesting?' – Addison smiles

'When she gets started she really gets started. She still wants to come here and I've explained I already have a babysitter so I don't need another one. My head is throbbing and I haven't got the energy for her right now'

Immediately Addison kicks into medical mode putting her hand to Charlotte forehead to check her temperature. She feels Charlotte jump and pull back which makes her wince in pain.

'Montgomery if you want to keep all your limbs intact keep your hands to yourself. You might be the wonder baby doctor – but I'm not a baby, nor am I having one, not now, not ever. I went to medical school too. I know what a temperature is, I know how to take my own pulse and I also know that I'm not dying!

The comment about never having a baby stings Addison and Charlotte can see it in her eyes as she looks at her.

'I can keep saying sorry Charlotte. But I don't think you're ever going to believe me'

'I know it wasn't your fault Addison, that idiot who got into that car drunk did this to me. But I just can't stop thinking in the future I'm never going to have that choice. If I decide to be in a relationship and that person is thinking 'this is it, she's the one, marriage babies'; yada yada yada. I've got to turn around and say 'well actually I can't give you what you want'. But I know it's not your fault Addison, I know. You saved me, you're the reason I can be in a relationship have a future. And for that I truly am grateful'

Addison is shocked to see a small smile appear on Charlottes face.

'What's that about?'

'I was just thinking that is the first time I've actually had a conversation about babies and the future with anyone. Friends and me ain't ever got on, and the few that stuck around were drinking buddies. I don't do girlie nights in, shopping days and face packs unless I'm really drunk. Ironic really. You would think I'd be talking about babies and the future with some man crazy enough to go out with me.

'Ok King you can quit the self deprecation now – it doesn't suit you. Any man I know would kill to go out with you'

Charlotte smiles again 'I suppose I am pretty hot!' She laughs out loud for the first time in a long while and Addison joins in. Addison is so happy to see Charlotte genuinely happy for once. She'd almost lost hope of ever seeing her smile again.

'Dam it hurts when I laugh' Charlotte says as she holds her tummy.

Addison puts a hand on her shoulder and feels Charlotte lean into her and lie on her shoulder. They sit there for a long time watching the waves lapping at the shore, not talking, just enjoying the quiet.

The dishes from dinner lie in the sink and Charlotte is curled up on the couch reading 'The Catcher in the Rye' for the hundredth time with a soft wool throw over her legs. Addison is pretending to read Vogue when in fact she is peering over the top of it to check if Charlotte is ok.

'Montgomery if your just gona pretend to read go and do it somewhere else cause you're freaking the hell out of me peering over the top of that magazine'

'Sorry I was just checking your ok. Force of habit'

'Listen you can give me a full physical and check my vital signs or you can get me a glass of wine and tell me what's new in the world of fashion – not that you'd know since you haven't been reading a darn word of that for the last half hour. And don't tell me I shouldn't be drinking – I don't want to hear it'

Addison doesn't even attempt to argue. She knows she won't win. Secretly she is happy that Charlotte's sassy is slowly returning. Self pity has never been her style.

She returns with two glasses of white wine and the bottle and puts them on the table.

Charlotte slowly sits up and takes one of the glasses. As she takes the first sip she relaxes back into the sofa and sighs.

'Dam I forgot how good alcohol tastes'

'I wouldn't recommend it as a drug generally, but as you said I'm a baby doctor, and to my knowledge babies don't drink alcohol so what would I know?'

'Listen Addison I'm sorry about that – I didn't mean it – you're an amazing doctor. I was just being an idiot. You know what they say about doctors making bad patients'.

'That you certainly are'

'Thanks'

'You're welcome'

The laughing starts afresh and with the wine mixed in they spend the night laughing and talking about men, fashion, wine and life in general and debating where the talent lies, surgical or medical.

Charlotte falls asleep on the sofa, her tolerance for alcohol having been dimmed by the meds, lack of appetite and tiredness. Addison pulls the wool throw up around her and gently kisses her forehead. In her slumbering state Charlotte seems to be in another world and she grabs Addison's hand and pulls her in for a kiss. It is gentle at first but becomes more probing and persistent. The little voices are screaming in Addison's head 'what the hell are you doing, pull away'. But her heart is overruling her head as she leans in and deepens the kiss pushing her tongue past Charlotte's lips and feeling it reciprocated.

Suddenly Charlotte comes too and remembers where she and what she's is doing. Her blue eyes meet the blue eyes seriously dilated in front of her, desire evident.

Charlotte pulls back and they sit in stunned silence, neither daring to speak for fear of breaking this moment, whatever this moment is.


	3. Chapter 3

The silence was deafening as they sat on the couch waiting for divine intervention they knew wasn't coming. What should I say? What the hell just happened? What happens next? All these questions are going around and around in Addison and Charlottes heads as they sit looking at each other. Charlotte realises that she is still holding Addison's hand and that the redhead is still leaning over her. But neither is in any hurry to move. Charlotte leans up off the cushion behind her and kisses Addison again just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Soft lips mesh together and she feels Addison lean further in on top of her. Pleasure and pain often mix well together but in this instance the pain in Charlotte's neck means that leaning up on her elbows stretching her neck is doing nothing for her whiplash.

'Oww dammit'

'Oh hell Charlotte; are you okay?'

'Been better'

'Really? Because that felt pretty good to me!' A smile appears on Addison's face as she begins to laugh.

Charlotte leans back into the pillow behind her and joins in the laughter.

'Oh God what the hell are we doing? I suppose I can blame the mix of alcohol and pain killers, or that dress you're wearing, which by the way I can see your bra through, or the fact I was asleep. But in reality I've wanted to do that for a really really long time'

'I thought I was just me. You just exude that kind of sexiness that anyone would fall for. You are beautiful and I've wanted to do that for a very long time as well. But your right, my mind is still very much in the 'what the hell are we doing' stage'.

'Do you want to talk? Or...' Charlotte's voice trails off because 'or' is a big step that she's not sure she's going to be able to take right now.

'I don't know Charlotte. I honestly don't. Kissing you felt so right. I don't know why, I just know it did. I guess it's just another case of not been able to answer that eternally annoying question – why?'

'Actually Montgomery – do you know what It doesn't seem right to be calling you that right now given that you've just had your tongue in my mouth – so we'll go with Addison. Addison I think I know why'

'Please enlighten me'

'Because I can see your bra through that dress'

'Oh ha ha ha'

'I'm serious. You think I've been reading 'Catcher in the Rye' all evening. I haven't. I've been running my eyes up and down your body and taking in every contour. I've been imaging what it would be like to touch you are kiss you and..'

'Stop, God Charlotte stop, I'm already hot as hell'

'Well I suppose we should do something about that then shouldn't we'. Charlotte sits up so that there is no pressure on her neck and back. She runs her fingers down the side of Addison cheek and leans into her slipping her hand around her waist and rests her broken wrist on the top of the comforter she had thrown over her 5 minutes earlier. She kisses her gently on the lips and leans in, running her hand up to cup Addison's neck to pull her into a deeper kiss. She moans into her mouth and pulls her down so that Addison is lying on top of her on the couch.

She pulls away to catch her breath and looks into Addison's blue eyes.

'Are you sure about this Addison? I don't want to wake up in the morning with either of us regretting this'

'I won't, will you?'

'No'

Charlotte gently tugs at the bottom of the dress that has been teasing her all evening and gathers it around Addison's waist as she feels the redhead press hard against her bare leg. She moans as she feels how wet Addison is through her black satin panties. Unable to pull the dress over her head with one hand Charlotte pulls back and whispers into Addison's ear 'please take it off, Addison I need to touch you'. It takes 10 seconds for Addison to pull the sheer blue dress over her head and discard it on the ground. She gasps as Charlotte brings her hand up to her bra and begins to play with her breast through the black satin that matches her panties, which she realises are soon going to have to be discarded with her dress before they drive her insane. The longing for skin on skin contact is driving her senses into overdrive.

'We have a bit of an unfair situation going on here Charlotte – you'll notice I am almost totally naked and you still have your shorts and vest top on. I'm afraid that's going to have to be rectified very quickly. Addison slips her hands under the hem of Charlottes t-shirt and gently lifts her to her and holds her against her so she can pull the vest top over her head. She smiles as she realises that Charlotte isn't wearing any bra. Her nipples are hard and Addison can't help herself. She lays Charlotte back down against the cushion and brings a hand to her nipple as she returns her attention to Charlotte's lips and neck. She kisses her quickly on the lips and moves away. Just as Charlotte is about to complain she feels Addison's tongue against her collar bone, licking a line from her shoulder to the pulse point in her neck, kissing and sucking, leaving marks on her skin that Charlotte should be bothered about. But in reality she couldn't care less. She wants Addison to claim her, to make her hers.

'You need to let me know if I'm hurting you, Addison says as she claims her mouth again kissing her hard. Scream at me, shout at me, slap me, whatever it takes to stop me'

'Well actually I was planning on doing all of that to you anyway, but since you've given me the go ahead' – Charlottes tone is playful and yet extremely erotic. It sends a shiver down Addison's spine.

Addison's tone however is deadly serious when she says 'you can do whatever you want to me'.

'Addison I'm going to last all of about 15 seconds if you keep talking like this' so just shut up and kiss me.

Instead of kissing her on the mouth however Addison goes straight for a nipple and Charlotte screams in surprise.

'Jesus Addison give a girl some warning'

Addison continues to suck and bite one nipple as she caresses the other one with her hand. She feels Charlotte push her chest against her, their bodies fitting together perfectly. She is getting wetter by the second and realises that Charlotte has a damp patch on her shorts when she pulls back to take a deep breath. Addison reaches down between Charlotte legs and begins to rub her through her shorts and panties.

'Oh fuck Addison, don't, I'll come before you even take off the rest of my clothes'

Addison kisses her way back up to Charlotte's ear and whispers into it

'That's the idea. I want you to come over and over again for me'

Addison continues to massage between Charlottes legs and feels her push desperately against her.

'Time for these shorts to come off I think'

Addison removes her shorts and panties in one swift movement and returns her attention to kissing Charlottes neck.

Charlotte attempts to reach her one functioning hand down between her legs to touch herself and relieve some of the pressure that Addison has just caused. But Addison stops her, grabbing her hand and putting it above her head.

'Not a hope, your all mine!'

'Well then for the love of God Addison make me come, otherwise I'm going to explode'

'You know of course Dr. King that that is not physically possible' Addison says mockingly pretending that she doesn't want to come just as much as Charlotte does.

'Just do it please. I don't usually beg but for the love of God Addison, please make me come'

'Okay. No more teasing I promise'

Addison kisses her way down Charlotte's body paying attention to her breasts and kissing down her toned stomach finally reaching her lower abdomen. She kisses the scar from the surgery she performed and lifts her head to look at Charlotte who is now looking down at Addison.

'It's okay Addison, it's okay, I know'

Addison kisses her lower abdomen slowly again and then moves lower placing small kisses on the insides of both Charlotte's thighs before moving her mouth to her wet sex. She breaths in and can smell the arousal that has been building for the last twenty minutes. She licks the length of Charlotte slit and gently pushes her tongue inside her slipping it in and out. Charlotte buries her hand in Addison hair panting and moaning as she feels Addison move her tongue up to her clit. Addison licks Charlotte's clit and then removes her mouth quickly. She hears Charlotte moan at the sudden loss of contact, and knowing she promised no more teasing, she slips two fingers into her and begins to slide them in and out slowly. She feels the first quivers as Charlotte slowly slips off the edge, so she returns her mouth to Charlottes rock hard clit, just as she feels her slip into oblivion – arm across her eyes – moaning so loudly Addison is pretty sure Sam can probably hear her. She is moaning Addison's name and it is only as she moves from between her legs and begins to kiss back up Charlottes tummy that she realises Charlotte is not trembling from the orgasm she just had but because she is crying. She moves swiftly to push herself up so she is lying on top of her, elbows at either side of her head as she looks down at the blonde who has just so spectacularly exploded in her mouth.

'Char, baby, Charlotte, take your arm away, I want to see your eyes'

Charlotte slowly removes her arm and rests it along Addison's back. 'Sorry, God Addison I'm sorry'

'Charlotte there is nothing to be sorry for. Just tell me what's wrong. Fuck Charlotte did I hurt you?'

'No, no, not at all hon. I just can't believe this is happening'

Addison pulls away from the beautiful blonde underneath here and looks hurt. Charlotte sees it in her eyes.

'Not like that Addison. I wanted it, I still want it. I just can't believe that 10 days ago I almost died. Then I found out I couldn't have children. Now something that I only ever dreamed about, you making love to me just happens. I'm starting to think I did die and this is just some wonderful afterlife.

God don't say that Charlotte. I nearly lost you; I don't even want to contemplate that idea. You didn't die, I promise, you're still here. And for as long as you want me I'll be here too'

'I want you really badly right now'

Charlotte attempts to move her hand between their bodies but Addison stops her.

'Not now Charlotte. I want you to make love to me, I really do. But right now. What I need more than anything right now is to hold you and feel you against me and know you're safe.

Addison slides herself against the back of her couch onto her side. She pulls Charlotte into her and wraps both her arms around her. She grabs the wool throw from the ground and wraps it around them both. She feels Charlotte curl into her and she kisses her gently on the head as she feels her falling asleep.

FIN

Please free to R&R and as is obvious, neither of these characters is mine – I just borrowed them from Shonda, thanks for the lend ;)


End file.
